


Visul Caraibe

by MakBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Long Hair, Metal Fingers, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant Sex, Reader Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Reader Insert about Bucky giving you what you wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visul Caraibe

You wake with a gleam of sunlight shining in your face and you feel a strong arm wrapped around your slightly pregnant stomach.   
“Good Morning my love.” You hear Bucky Barnes whisper in your ear. You roll over a little to see him smiling with his crystal blue eyes.   
“Good Morning.” Bucky kisses you gently but you can feel him holding back. You slide your hand behind his head and pull him closer. You were used to Bucky teasing you but he had finally let go on your wedding night. You honeymooned in Romania his home country then decided to live in the Caribbean. Bucky softly kissed your neck as you caressed the lining of Bucky’s flannel pajama bottoms he quickly moves your hand to his upper back.  
“Come on, Baby. Just let go, I know you want to.” You have teased Bucky ever since you hit the 4 month point in your pregnancy.   
“Kitten, those are just your hormones talking.” Bucky stopped kissing you and let you nuzzle your head into his chest. A soft breeze blows in thorugh the open door that leads to the balcony on your house and you breathe in as much as you can. You love the smell of the Caribbean air, and Bucky moved here with you because he wanted to do anything and everything to make you happy and safe.   
“I love you” Bucky wiped your bright auburn hair out of your crystal clear blue eyes that Bucky adored.   
“I love you too.” Bucky pulled you against him as close as he could.   
“Are you cold?” Bucky pulls up the thin blue ocean printed cover and wraps you up in it with you still against him.   
“Maybe you shouldn’t sleep in that thin stuff if you are going to be cold each morning.” Bucky teased as he pushed up on of the straps on your outfit. Every night you slept in a deep purple sheer lace top with thin lace straps paired with some black boy shorts underwear.   
“Not my fault you refuse to have sex with me.” You pouted your lip and turned your back to Bucky. You stare out into the deep blue ocean, which is what you love most about the Caribbean. You get up out of bed and walk over to the balcony; you lean against the railing and breathe out a deep sigh. Bucky gets up and walks over behind you,   
“Let me make you something to eat.” You felt Bucky’s metal arm cup your little baby bump.   
“I’m not hungry.” Bucky kisses your neck and you stop him.  
“Alright that’s enough of you being a pouty little brat. I think you need to cheer up.” Bucky turns you around and picks you up and leans you against his chest.  
“Sit down here and don’t move.” You obey to Bucky’s order and you watch him intently. Bucky moves the covers away from you,  
“I want you to sit up against the headboard and put the two pillows behind you.” You smile and do everything Bucky tells you. Bucky gets on the bed and kisses you passionately, You grab the back of his head and pull him closer as Bucky gently rubs your inner thigh with the cold sheen of his metal arm. You open your legs a little more hoping Bucky’s plan is to make you happy by giving you what you wanted. Bucky stops kissing you and takes his hands and spreads your legs apart. Bucky kisses the lining on your underwear. You bite your lip in anticipation and wishing he would go a little faster. Bucky bites the lining of your underwear and slips them off with his teeth exposing you. Bucky gets up and shuts the door to the balcony and crawls in between your legs. Bucky kisses your inner thigh and you moan a little.   
“Baby, I have not even gotten started and you’re already moaning? I guess it won’t take much will it.” Bucky sits up and kisses you while he gently starts to rub your clit. You bite Bucky’s lower lip and he continues to pleasure you. You start to breathe more heavily as Bucky bites your neck, which he knows is one of your main turn on spots.   
“Are you ready?” Bucky gently slid his middle and ring finger of his metal arm into you and you reply with a quiet but heard moan in pleasure.  
“Bu…Bucky.” You say in pleasure as you pull him close to you. Bucky gently kisses you but pulls away quickly as if to tease you more. Bucky rubs your clit more vigorously as he slips one more finger into you. “Oh god…” You moan as you urge him to finger you harder.   
“I want you inside me.” You say breathlessly.   
“Not yet my love.” Bucky tells you as he rubs a spot deep inside you relentlessly. Your breasts are hard and urging to be touched. Your back arches as you reach the peak of an orgasm. Bucky puts his other hand on the back of your neck and pulls you into a long and passionate kiss. You cling to him clawing his back with your black painted nails as you kissed him back hungrily. Bucky strokes you a few more times and you break as you feverishly moan into the kiss and you fall limp with exhaustion. Bucky lays you onto your back and he watches you with his blue eyes as you gasp for breath. You close your eyes and smile in comfort feeling your inner walls fluttering. You feel Bucky crawl up next to you and pressed up next to you.  
“How was that, doll?” You gasp for more air trying to reply.   
“It was amazing Bucky but now I’m hungry.” You joke and he kisses your neck before getting up.   
“Whatever for my only girl” You lay flat on your back while closing your eyes in ecstasy.   
“Waffles?” You roll over to face him standing in the kitchen washing his hands and shake your head in agreement.


End file.
